Together Forever
by KSarah
Summary: I wrote this one for all those who requested me to write a bold OS on Dareya! First Bold OS on Dareya!


Daya was sleeping peacefully on the bed and Shreya was trying to wake him up since last 10minutes but he was not ready to wake up….

Shreya (shaking him) - Daya please uthiye na! Bureo ke liye late ho jaayenge hum….

Daya (half asleep) - Shreya sone do na!

Shreya (angrily) - fine! sote raho aap…mujhe Acp sir ki daant khaane ka koi shauk nahi hai! mai taiyar hokar bureo jaa rahi hu aap aaram se sote rahiye (she picked a pillow and angrily throw it on him..then she stood up and turned to go but Daya holded her from her wrist and pulled her towards him and she fell on his chest)

Shreya (trying to free herself) - kya kar rahe hai aap? chorriye mujhe…

Daya (planted a soft kiss on her cheeks and tighten his grip on her) - apni biwi se pyaar kar raha hu…

Shreya somehow managed to free herself from his grip and slightly hits on his shoulder….

Shreya (fake anger) - aapki shaitaniya khatam hi nahi hoti Daya! Tang aa gai hu mai aapse…

Daya stood up and wrapped his hands around her neck…

Daya (teasingly) -acha! Tang aa gai ho mujhse (he leaned towards her in order to kiss her but she pushed him back and ran from there)

Shreya (giggling) - mai jaa rahi hu taiyar hone aap sote rahiye aaram se….

Daya nodded his head in disappointment and smiled...

Shreya was infront of dressing table combining her hairs….Daya went close to her and kissed on her back and tied a pendant on her neck….

Shreya (shocked) - Daya ye?

Daya (kissing on her forehead) - Happy first Anniversary my Love!

Shreya (hands on her mouth) - mai to bhul hi gai thi…I am so sorry! Happy Anniversary (she hugged him)

Daya (while hugging) - ab bhuli ho to tumhe usski saja bhi milegi…. (and he broke the hug)

Shreya wrapped her hands around his neck….

Shreya (happily) - acha ji! to kya saja hai meri?

Daya - 1 minute (he went towards the cupboard and came back with a black color saree in his hand) aaj tumhe ye saree pahenkar mere saath bahar chalna padega!

Shreya (shocked) - Daya! mai Bureo mai saree kaise pahen kar jaa sakti hu?

Daya (kissed on her cheeks) - aaj bureo se leave le li hai mene…aaj ke din no bureo! sirf tum aur mai (he winked at her) ab jaao abhi ye saree pahen kar aao….i want to see you in this Saree…right now!

Shreya (happily) - your wish is my command! (she took the saree and went inside the bathroom)

After 15minutes she came out…she was looking very beautiful in his favourite saree…he just lost in her for a moment….

Shreya - kaisi lag rahi hu mai?

Daya saw her from her head to toe…

Daya - bass ek kami hai!

Shreya (checking everything) - kya kami hai?

Daya picked her Kajal from the dressing table and put some kajal behind her neck..…

Daya (winking) - now it's perfect!

Shreya (shyly) - Daya aap bhi na! ab chale?

Daya nodded and they both went out…..they were out the full day….they watched a movie did some shopping and then went to the beach…..finally they came back home in night…

Shreya removed her make up and changed into her black colour night gown….she put on some lip balm since her lips became too dry….she took one last glance at her reflection in the mirror and then opened the bathroom door…..

as soon as she stepped out the whole room was in darkness….the lights were switched off….she was not a kind of girl who gets scared in the darkness but this time she was a little scared….

Shreya (in mind) - ye lights kyu off hai! Jab mai andar gai thi tab to lights on thi….Daya lights kyu off karenge?

Shreya (a little scared) - Daya! are you there? why did you switch off the light! Look this is not funny….please switch on the lights…

But she got no response….she called his name again but she didn't get any response….suddenly she heard a soft chuckle coming from behind her….she turned to her back side…

Shreya (suspicious) - Daya! is that you?

Daya (standing still) -may be I am not Daya,maybe I am someone else! Why don't you come close to me and find out by yourself?

The voice was familiar….she couldn't see his face but it was surely her husband's voice….she went close to him and touched his face with her both hands.…

Daya (teasingly) - So?

Shreya didn't replied anything she just hugged him tightly.….he broke the hug

Daya (naughtily) - so did you get to know who am I? or is that you don't care who I am because I am so hot, you simply can't resist me? And you might choose me over your husband…

Shreya slightly hits on his shoulder 'shut up Daya! For your kind information I knew from the start it was you…I hugged you just to make sure….now can you please switch on the lights? '

Daya cupped her face and kissed on her forehead and then he went to switch on the lights…he again came close to her…she was looking down in shyness….Daya lifts her chin up

Daya (looking into her eyes) - you look prettier without makeup!

She blushed on hearing that….he tucks her hairs behind her ears….he then leans closer to her ears brushing his lips against them…

Daya (whispering in her ears) - I like it when I make you blush!

Shreya (smiling) - I like it too! (and she hugged him)

He broke the hug….Shreya started brushing her lips slightly against his lips….after a short tease he finally touches his lips to hers softly and started kissing….it was rough at first but got smooth after sometime….they were kissing with full of love and passion and after sometime they broke the kiss to catch their breath….

After sometime they again started kissing….Shreya started unbuttoning his shirt while kissing and he placed his hands on her waist pulling her more closer to him….she was feeling goosebumps on all over her body….finally she removed his shirt and throw it on the bed and planted a kiss on his bare chest….he smiled and attacked on her neck and started kissing on her neck turning her on….he stopped kissing and lifted her up in his arms and put her gentally on the bed….

He kissed on her forehead,cheeks and finally started kissing on her neck….she holded the bedsheet tightly she was moaning his name continuously….he pulled her gown chain and undressed her in one go….he pressed his lips on her lips and started kissing them….his bare chest was pressing against her bare bre***! He moaned and smiled looking at her…he touched her bre*** and started massaging them….he then started kissing them….her breathing was shallow….her head was exploding,her body shaking with pleasure… "Daya" he breathed his name….

He moved down and started kissing on her whole body….he kissed on her stomach….she started breathing heavily…he again went close to her and kissed on her neck….

Shreya (breathing heavily,whispering in his ears) - I want you inside me…right now!

Daya (smirk) - Your wish is my command (he winked at her)

He settled himself in between her legs and pushed himself inside her with a great force…..she was feeling slight pain so she holded the bedsheet tightly….he puts his lips on her lips and started kissing her….she was moaning his name inside his breath….finally after a long love making session they stopped….

Both of them were exhausted and sweaty….they separated and covered themselves with a blanket….  
They were laying on the bed beside each other….she turned her body towards him and placed her head on his chest….he started caressing her hairs with one hand wrapping his other hand around her….

Shreya (whispering) - I Love You!

Daya (kissing her forehead) - I Love You too!

And after sometime they drifted to sleep hugging each other…

A/N - jissne bhi bold Dareya likhne ke liye request kiya tha unnka review to jarur chahiye!


End file.
